Kateikyoshi Hittoman Reborn! Continued Arc
by FanfictionPen
Summary: After defeating Byakuran, things never seems to get peaceful for Tsuna and Gang. Multiple pairings inside. Allx27, R27 6918 etc.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**KatenKyoshi Hittoman Reborn! – Continued Arc**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_**A.N: Ciaossu Minna- san! Another new Fanfic from me, this time is regarding KHR~^^ This story will be a romance, drama, angst and adventure fiction, where it's AU. In this timeline, Tsuna and gang has successfully defeated Byakuran and returned back to their own time. The story will start, 5 years after the defeat of Byakuran.**_

_**So Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, Mukuro, Kyoko, Hana and Haru would be 20 yrs old. Kyouya and Ryohei would be 21, Lambo and I-pin would be 10, Spanner and Shouichi would be 29, Chrome would be 18 and Fuuta would be 15~ Updates on characters biodata will be updated regularly.**_

_**The Gang unexpectedly met with another mysterious and weird phenomenal that send thems back to a past timeline where the Primo Vongola Head, Giotto and his family. There new adventures, drams and romance will take place. Pairings: All x27, R27, G27, 6918 etc.**_

**Disclaimer: Katenkyo Hitman Reborn and its characters do not belong to meexcept for the storyline and plot.**

**Rating: T for now. Will change as story moves on.**

* * *

"Okiro Dame - Tsuna!" cried the infant hitman cum tutor, Reborn.

"Itai! What's that for Reborn? It's only 5am in the morning and I barely got any sleep since 2 days ago. Matake." The brunette Vongola Decimo grumbled.

The weather outside was fine but it was still pitch dark, an indication to show that the day has yet to get started. Reborn gave yet another rude awakening to his student, the Vongola 10th Head, with a super hard whack on the head with a large transformed Leon – hammer. The young Vongola rubbed his head in pain whist grumbling.

"Tsuna, you might not know this but I've got a rather bad feeling." His tutor's face turned serious.

"So – ka. I've not been feeling at ease recently as well. There's a voice nagging behind my mind everytime that something unpleasant is going to happen." Tsuna's face darkened at his tutor's warning.

5 years has passed since defeating Millefiore's Boss, Byakuran, 20 years old Sawada Tsunayoshi has took a drastic change in personality, from a 'No – Good' cowardy teenager to a confident, responsible and ever reliable successor to the Vongola Organization.

"Reborn, I've got an assignment for you. Go back to Italy and make contact with the Headquarters and check out where's the location of Vince Da Bosque." Tsuna instructed his tutor seriously with an air of a boss.

"Oh? Will this be a solo mission or am I supposed to bring someone with me?" the little hitman inquired, visibly showing his interest in this upcoming assignment.

"I'll need you to meet up with Dad and his forces as well and then enlist the help of Lal Mirch and Colonello, you may bring Bianchi and I-pin along as well. This will be an assassination and information gathering mission." He continued.

Reborn: "Then why do we need so much manpower? Bianchi and I alone should be good enough."

"Something big is coming up, Reborn. I just got a strong feeling about this, trust me. Vince is not a simple man. A person, who brought down Verde, is not someone who should take lightly." Tsuna protested.

Reborn: "Why is that so Tsuna? It's unlike you to be serious regarding something that has not much information."

"Trust me please Reborn. That man maybe much worse than an enemy than Byakuran. My instincts are reacting strongly." Tsuna almost shouted.

"Very well, I'll meet up with Iemitsu and then get Colonello and Lal Mirch. Three of us should be sufficient. I'll get the documents later." was the Sun Arcobaleno's reply.

"Hai. I'll go washup and meet you at breakfast." as he stocked off towards the bathroom.

Reborn watched his student quietly as he tried to make sense of Tsuna's outburst. Rarely Tsuna's been like this unless something really bad occurred. Tsuna's face was pale and haggard looking after a span of 8 days. Last 3 nights he knew that the brunette didn't get much sleep and was tossing and turning in bed with spasms of nightmares. He simply couldn't ignore Tsuna's worry either since he've been having similar feelings recently.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Katenkyoshi Hittoman Reborn! – Continued Arc**

**Chapter 2: Facing his past**

**A.N: Ciaossu! I'm back with another chapter. Just to let everyone know that I can't guarantee on how often on how I will update my stories, since as I've stated on my profile, I've got a rather busy schedule. To answer the reviewers questions, there's one anonymous who've commented on using Japanese, well, the word, "Okiro" is acceptable as well as "Okiru". I've discussed this with a Japanese friend of mine, so she says it's perfectly alright. Do note that, certain spelling errors will be intentional, soon enough, also certain skills and powers will be made up for my benefit. Pairings will be multi, but the main, will be eventual, R27, since these 2 are my favorites. Every chapter comes up; there will be a mini Biodata of one character at a time. This time, we'll have Chrome Dokuro.**

**Disclaimer: Katenkyo Hitman Reborn and its characters do not belong to me except for the storyline and plot.

* * *

**

**Chrome Dokuro**

Real name: Nagi

Title: Vongola Mist Guardian together with Rokudo Mukuro

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Weapon: Trident, Path of Demon Spade: Underworld Illusions

Box Animal: Falco Di Nebbia ver. Vongola (Rokudo)

Flame: Mist

Date of Birth: December 5

Summary: Chrome finally need not survive having to rely on illusionary organs, Tsuna and his famous inventors of Gianini, Irie Shouichi and Spanner, they improved the medical technology once again, and they managed to help Chrome get new organs by a male donor who died of a natural death. She acquired her original Vongola ring, when Rokudo Mukuro, with his special ability, went into another realm known as Realm of the Living, got the ring from the Tsunoyoshi from that Realm and he gave to Chrome on the request that both he and her will continue working together assisting Tsuna and the family, which the latter happily agreed.

Tsunayoshi celebrated having Chrome being a permanent member to the family, he gave her a specially made Box Animal for her, a Mist Vongola Box that contains a Hawk, whom she names Rokudo using Mukuro's other name. With help from Mukuro, Fran and the Arcobaleno Viper, she finally mastered Rokudo's Cambio Forma: Path of Demon Spade: Underworld Illusions, where Rokudo combines with the trident and transforms into chain like whip. Once the weapon touches the enemy, the enemy goes through a phenomenon worst than death itself, surrounded by eternal torturous illusions.

* * *

Last chapter on Prologue:

_"Okiro _Dame_ - Tsuna!"cried the infant hitman cum tutor, Reborn._

_"Itai! What's that for Reborn? It's only 5am in the morning and I barely got any sleep since 2 days ago. Matake." The brunette Vongola Decimo grumbled._

_The weather outside was fine but it was still pitch dark, an indication to show that the day has yet to get started. Reborn gave yet another rude awakening to his student, the Vongola 10th Head, with a super hard whack on the head with a large transformed Leon – hammer. The young Vongola rubbed his head in pain whist grumbling._

_"Tsuna, you might not know this but I've got a rather bad feeling." His tutor's face turned serious._

_"So – ka. I've not been feeling at ease recently as well. There's a voice nagging behind my mind everytime that something unpleasant is going to happen." Tsuna's face darkened at his tutor's warning._

_5 years has passed since defeating Millefiore's Boss, Byakuran, 20 years old Sawada Tsunayoshi has took a drastic change in personality, from a 'No – Good' cowardy teenager to a confident, responsible and ever reliable successor to the Vongola Organization._

_"Reborn, I've got an assignment for you. Go back to Italy and make contact with the Headquarters and check out where's the location of Vince Da Bosque." Tsuna instructed his tutor seriously with an air of a boss._

_"Oh? Will this be a solo mission or am I supposed to bring someone with me?" the little hitman inquired, visibly showing his interest in this upcoming assignment._

_"I'll need you to meet up with Dad and his forces as well and then enlist the help of Lal Mirch and Colonello, you may bring Bianchi and I-pin along as well. This will be an assassination and information gathering mission." He continued._

_Reborn: "Then why do we need so much manpower? Bianchi and I alone should be good enough."_

_"Something big is coming up, Reborn. I just got a strong feeling about this, trust me. Vince is not a simple man. A person, who brought down Verde, is not someone who should take lightly." Tsuna protested._

_Reborn: "Why is that so Tsuna? It's unlike you to be serious regarding something that has not much information."_

_"Trust me please Reborn. That man maybe much worse than an enemy than Byakuran. My instincts are reacting strongly." Tsuna almost shouted._

_"Very well, I'll meet up with Iemitsu and then get Colonello and Lal Mirch. Three of us should be sufficient. I'll get the documents later." was the Sun Arcobaleno's reply._

_"Hai. I'll go washup and meet you at breakfast." as he stocked off towards the bathroom._

_Reborn watched his student quietly as he tried to make sense of Tsuna's outburst. Rarely Tsuna's been like this unless something really bad occurred. Tsuna's face was pale and haggard looking after a span of 8 days. Last 3 nights he knew that the brunette didn't get much sleep and was tossing and turning in bed with spasms of nightmares. He simply couldn't ignore Tsuna's worry either since he've been having similar feelings recently.

* * *

_

Once he entered the bathroom, Tsuna promptly closed the door and heaved a sigh of relief as he leans against the door, a sigh of tension relieving off him.

"Phew, that was close. I just thought that my heart jumped out of me in that moment. It's just true that I can't handle this kind of things." while rubbing scratching his hair in anxiety. "I'll need to do everything I can to protect everyone. I may not be a hero like what Reborn says but I must try." he thought to himself, the eyes gleaming with hard resolve and conviction.

With that hardened resolved, the Vongola ring on his finger began to light up with a crystal clear sky flames. The young Vongola jumped back in shocked.

"HHHiiiiiiiieeeee! Why did the ring lit up?" he asked in panic.

Soon the brunette could hear a distinct voice from the ring itself. It was as if the voice was from a real person talking directly to him.

"Vongola Decimo, I'm proud of your courage and thus accept that harden resolve of yours. Do what you wish to do regarding the future of the Vongola and the rings." the voice said and then an image appeared.

Tsuna panicked again before realizing the voice from the ring itself. _"Weird, was that from the Shodai Vongola? He's proud of me? But why? I may hurt many people in the end."_ was the brunette's thought. Wondering back to how he's been nothing but a wimp, he can't help but feel disheartened about what he's about to do.

"_First I've got to move all of them from Namimori to another country for safety sake. I'll split the Guardians up as well. I'll face Vince alone." _was what Tsuna planned in his mind.

At different areas of Namimori, the other 7 guardians of the Vongola rings felt their rings lit up with a pretty crystal clear orange light. Soon there was an image of a predecessor Guardian for each of the different ring holders, the same thing that happened during the big battle against Byakuran and his 6 funeral wreaths.

Gokudera Hayato just came out of a convenience store carrying 2 bags full of snacks and drinks. He then felt a reaction coming from his Vongola storm ring. A visual image came out from the clear orange light emitting from the ring. The Guardian also known as G. was the first Storm Guardian of the Vongola Family.

"Giotto, this child is very much like you. He's truly the one we've been waiting." was the image of G.'s words, with a genuine smile.

Rokudo Mukuro, Chrome Dokuro and their cronies were at their hideout at Kokuyo Land, where like Hayato, both of their mist rings lit up. ** (A.N: Chrome and Mukuro both have the modified Mist ring in this fanfiction, this is being mention in a mini biodata entry at the top, so do read that and you'll understand what's going on.)** Like Hayato who had an image of its predecessor lighting up, they both share a same combine image of the First Mist Guardian, Demon Spade.

"Interesting isn't it? Just like you, Giotto. Not to mention the looks, even though yours is blonde and his brown, but practically a clone of you, in looks and conviction." Demon Spade commented in a sarcastic tone.

Yamamoto Takeshi was on his way to Tsuna's house when his Rain Vongola Ring lit the same clear orange light as the others, an image of the first Vongola Rain Guardian was being shown to him.

"That's why he has the true blood of the Vongola in him. Unlike the other bosses, he's got the one true conviction that has never been seen since our Boss." the Rain Guardian exclaimed.

Elsewhere, Sasagawa Ryohei has brought I-pin and Lambo for a morning run. The two 10 year – olds prove to be great companions as they all enjoy each other's companionship and company. When they stopped to take a break, suddenly both Lambo and Ryohei felt their Vongola rings lit up the way the other Guardians did. Lambo's image was the First Lightning Guardian, Lampo, while Ryohei's was the First Sun Guardian.

"It's another Boss. That's scary." was all Lampo the Lightning Guardian managed to say, since the hologram seemed to frightened.

"Unbelievable kid. He's truly yours, Giotto. Come to think of it, many similarities are present between ours and theirs don't you think?" the Sun Guardian cheerfully said.

At Namimori Junior High School's rooftop, Hibari Kyouya was lazing with Hibird at his side. Noticing that his Cloud Vongala ring is being lit up and an image of his predecessor's face was shown, who was the First Cloud Guardian, Alaude. This aroused his interest and looked up at the image with anticipation.

"It's quite useless no matter what. It's no different from another one of Giotto's rants, which are uncharacteristic dull and boring." Alaude spoke in a disinterested manner.

Back to Tsuna, he saw that image was the form of his ancestor, the Primo Vongola Head, Giotto, the main founder of the Vongola family. Tsuna look in awe at the person who looks eerily like himself, except that their hair colour was different. Soon Tsuna was able to see all the founders consisting of the Vongola Primo's family.

"What's this? Why? Why did say that you were proud of me? I've been nothing but a Dame- Tsuna. I…. I…I…could only…" and the brunette started to break down.

"Listen Vongola Decimo, you have the potential and powers to be the best Vongola head ever, even surpassing myself. Don't let anything put you down, like I said, do as you wish."

"Do as you wish? What do you mean?" the boy asked frantically.

"We are alike more than you've ever think, Decimo. I'm glad I've finally get to meet my true successor. The ring that you have holds unimaginable powers. Don't ever forget that. It's up to you to utilize that power for yourself."

"I see. Then… I shall… Use it to… PROTECT MY LOVE ONES." Tsuna shouted out the last part.

Looking at the young boss's eyes, the image smirked and then disappears with the rest of his guardians, with parting words of "Good Luck, Vongola Decimo. The rest lies in your hands."

Reborn smiled at the conversation he overheard outside the bathroom. He was going to give an earful to the young boss. At other parts of Namimori, the other guardians of the rings, decided to look for their boss, in order to clear up what's was that all about. Everyone could be seen running towards Tsuna's home.

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 3

**Kateikyoshi Hittoman Reborn! – Continued Arc**

**Chapter 3: We Want Answers!**

**A.N: Ciaossu Minna – san! Here's another new chapter, I am glad to have many story alerts and favorites, though I hope that you'll leave a review to let me know how it is, so that I can improve. Any questions pertaining to the story, you can ask through the reviews section. For this chapter, I did have fun writing Irie Shouichi's Biodata. ^^ Have fun reading the new chapter~ Ciao Ciao~

* * *

**

**Irie Shouichi**

Title: Chief Operating/ Intelligence Commander of Vongola

Gender: Male

Age: 29

Weapon: Vongola Pistols

Box Animal: Vongola Sorcio Del Sereno (Sunao)

Flame: Sun

Date of Birth: December 3

Summary: Shouichi, the genius planner, strategist and mechanic/inventor, working together with Spanner and Giannini, the 3 devisied a master plan to get everyone back to the supposed timeline. Shouichi had a big discussion with the TYL people for instance, the Varia, Bianchi, Fuuta, Giannini, the revived Arcobaleno, Lal Mirch, Ganma, Kusakabe Tetsuya, Joshima Ken, Kakimoto Chikusa and M.M, about having to switch with their past selves permanently.

In the end, after a 3 hour – long talks regarding the pros and cons, those who agreed were the Varia, the revived Arcobaleno excluding Lal Mirch, Ganma, Bianchi, Tetsuya, Ken and Chikusa. With the help of the power of completed Trinisette, everything went smoothly. With knowledge from time – traveling, Vongola's technology is the best in the world. Currently, he's with Spanner and Giannini working in Japan's Vongola Headquarters under Tsuna.

He's on a project to neutralize the Arcobaleno Curse, having succeeded in prolonging the Sky's Arcobaleno's life and also merging Rokudo Mukuro and his 10 years later self. At Tsuna's insistence, he like Spanner and Giannini were given Box animals, he has the Vongola – made Sun attributed Mouse, known as Sunao (This means Meek), who's able to help Shouichi. On the orders of Tsuna, three of them created weapons for those non – combatants of the family.

* * *

Last Chapter on Facing His Past:

_Once he entered the bathroom, Tsuna promptly closed the door and heaved a sigh of relief as he leans against the door, a sigh of tension relieving off him._

_"Phew, that was close. I just thought that my heart jumped out of me in that moment. It's just true that I can't handle this kind of things." while rubbing scratching his hair in anxiety. "I'll need to do everything I can to protect everyone. I may not be a hero like what Reborn says but I must try." he thought to himself, the eyes gleaming with hard resolve and conviction._

_With that hardened resolved, the Vongola ring on his finger began to light up with a crystal clear sky flames. The young Vongola jumped back in shocked._

_"HHHiiiiiiiieeeee! Why did the ring lit up?" he asked in panic._

_Soon the brunette could hear a distinct voice from the ring itself. It was as if the voice was from a real person talking directly to him._

_"Vongola Decimo, I'm proud of your courage and thus accept that harden resolve of yours. Do what you wish to do regarding the future of the Vongola and the rings." the voice said and then an image appeared._

_Tsuna panicked again before realizing the voice from the ring itself. __"Weird, was that from the Shodai Vongola? He's proud of me? But why? I may hurt many people in the end."__ was the brunette's thought. Wondering back to how he's been nothing but a wimp, he can't help but feel disheartened about what he's about to do._

_"__First I got to move all of them from Namimori to another country for safety sake. I'll split the Guardians up as well. I'll face Vince alone." __was what Tsuna planned in his mind._

_At different areas of Namimori, the other 7 guardians of the Vongola rings felt their rings lit up with a pretty crystal clear orange light. Soon there was an image of a predecessor Guardian for each of the different ring holders, the same thing that happened during the big battle against Byakuran and his 6 funeral wreaths._

_Gokudera Hayato just came out of a convenience store carrying 2 bags full of snacks and drinks. He then felt a reaction coming from his Vongola storm ring. A visual image came out from the clear orange light emitting from the ring. The Guardian also known as G. was the first Storm Guardian of the Vongola Family._

_"Giotto, this child is very much like you. He's truly the one we've been waiting." was the image of G.'s words, with a genuine smile._

_Rokudo Mukuro, Chrome Dokuro and their cronies were at their hideout at Kokuyo Land, where like Hayato, both of their mist rings lit up. __**(A.N: Chrome and Mukuro both have the modified Mist ring in this fanfiction, this is being mention in a mini biodata entry at the top, so do read that and you'll understand what's going on.)**__ Like Hayato who had an image of its predecessor lighting up, they both share a same combine image of the First Mist Guardian, Demon Spade._

_"Interesting isn't it? Just like you, Giotto. Not to mention the looks, even though yours is blonde and his brown, but practically a clone of you, in looks and conviction." Demon Spade commented in a sarcastic tone._

_Yamamoto Takeshi was on his way to Tsuna's house when his Rain Vongola Ring lit the same clear orange light as the others, an image of the first Vongola Rain Guardian was being shown to him._

_"That's why he has the true blood of the Vongola in him. Unlike the other bosses, he's got the one true conviction that has never been seen since our Boss." the Mist Guardian claimed._

_Elsewhere, Sasagawa Ryohei has brought I-pin and Lambo for a morning run. The two 10 year – olds prove to be great companions as they all enjoy each other's companionship and company. When they stopped to take a break, suddenly both Lambo and Ryohei felt their Vongola rings lit up the way the other Guardians did. Lambo's image was the First Lightning Guardian, Lampo, while Ryohei's was the First Sun Guardian._

_"It's another Boss. That's scary." was what Lampo managed to say._

_"Unbelievable kid. He's truly yours, Giotto. Come to think of it, many similarities are present between ours and theirs don't you think?" the Sun Guardian cheerfully said._

_At Namimori Junior High School's rooftop, Hibari Kyouya was lazing with Hibird at his side. Noticing that his Cloud Vongala ring is being lit up and an image of his predecessor's face was shown, who was the First Cloud Guardian, Alaude. This aroused his interest and looked up at the image with anticipation._

_"It's quite useless no matter what. It's no different from another one of Giotto's rants, which are uncharacteristic dull and boring." Alaude spoke in a disinterest manner._

_Back to Tsuna, he saw that image was the form of his ancestor, the Primo Vongola Head, Giotto, the main founder of the Vongola family. Tsuna look in awe at the person who looks eerily like himself, except that their hair colour was different. Soon Tsuna was able to see all the founders consisting of the Vongola Primo's family._

_"What's this? Why? Why did say that you were proud of me? I've been nothing but a Dame- Tsuna. I…. I…I…could only…" and the brunette started to break down._

_"Listen Vongola Decimo, you have the potential and powers to be the best Vongola head ever, even surpassing myself. Don't let anything put you down, like I said, do as you wish."_

_"Do as you wish? What do you mean?" the boy asked frantically._

_"We are alike more than you've ever think, Decimo. I'm glad I've finally get to meet my true successor. The ring that you have holds unimaginable powers. Don't ever forget that. It's up to you to utilize that power for yourself."_

_"I see. Then… I shall… Use it to… PROTECT MY LOVE ONES." Tsuna shouted out the last part._

_Looking at the young boss's eyes, the image smirked and then disappears with the rest of his guardians, with parting words of "Good Luck, Vongola Decimo. The rest lies in your hands."_

_Reborn smiled at the conversation he overheard outside the bathroom. He was going to give an earful to the young boss. At other parts of Namimori, the other guardians of the rings, decided to look for their boss, in order to clear up what's was that all about. Everyone could be seen running towards Tsuna's home.

* * *

_

By the time Tsuna was changed smartly in his office 3 piece suit (_similar to the one he wore to fought in the Choice Arc_) and went downstairs for breakfast, which was then, he got another shock that morning.

"HHHHiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeee! What's this? Why's everyone here? Kyoko – chan? Haru too?" as the young boss panicked for the second time that morning.

It turns out that out of a sudden, Sasagawa Kyoko and Haru together with all his Guardians, Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, Mukuro, Chrome, Hibari even were gathered at the breakfast table, with usual people like Reborn, Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta and Bianchi. He sweatdropped at the scene.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu! Jyuudaime!" came the ever enthusiastic greeting from his Storm Guardian, Gokudera Hayato.

"Yo! Tsuna" that was from his buddy, Yamamoto Takeshi

"Ohayo Sawada, Let's get fired up to the extreme!"the fired up Ryohei greeted, which made Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Onii-chan… Calm down. Ohayo Tsuna – kun!" came the sweet voice of his beloved Kyoko – chan.

"Good Morning Tsuna – san!" was greeted by the eccentric Haru, who appeared next to Kyoko out of a sudden.

"Boss." was a simple greeting from his shy second Mist guardian, Chrome Dokuro.

"Kufufufu… That's a long time to get prepared isn't it? Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro questioned.

While Hibari Kyouya would only gave an "Hn" to acknowledge the presence of his boss.

"Aanou… Ohayo Minna –san… Why is everyone here today?" Tsuna asked, stuttering a little.

It was at that statement, did everyone's except for his Mom who was cooking, turned serious and for some like Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, Hibari and Reborn, turned grim. Tsuna who noticed this began to worry and asked what the matter is? His mother then turned to greet him, unaware of the tense atmosphere surrounding the kitchen.

"Ohayo Tsu – kun, I'm almost done preparing your lunch." and the said lady went back to preparing everyone's bento.

"Hai Kaa –san "he replied as he took a seat between Reborn and Gokudera.

When he wanted to ask again, Reborn silenced him with a death look that says shut-up-and-eat-your-breakfast-first-settle-later. Seeing that look scared Tsuna into silence while tackling his breakfast of Toast, Ham, scramble eggs and creamy mushroom soup.

Breakfast was generally quiet with an occasional loud voice of Hayato scolding Takeshi because the baseball enthusiast would annoy him with his laidback and carefree attitude, while the others just laughed.

While Ryohei will scream out: "To the Extreme!" Mukuro and Kyouya could be seen giving each other glares, freaking Tsuna out and making others confused.

Both Lambo and I-pin have grown up mature and quieted down alot since their childlike 5 year old days. Tsuna secretly thanked God that he didn't have to deal with the hyperactive kids any longer; both kids are attending Namimori Elementary School, affiliated to Namimori Junior High whom Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru, Hibari and Tsuna were alumni of. Fuuta is currently studying in that school.

Ever since after the incident with the Millefiore Famiglia, Tsuna's relationship with everyone, goes through a 360° change. He becomes extremely protective to a point that he's no different from a mother hen. He publicly displays affections to everyone in the family, particularly to the younger ones. The bonds they share are unbreakable.

Tsuna was also willingly to play an active role in the family like being everyone's pillar of support and strength, spending time with everyone as often as possible. Organising outings and gatherings at least twice a month, he was able to gain the support of other allies, former enemies like the Varia even, who were willing to submit to his will.

Immediately after everyone has finished with breakfast, Reborn has gathered the necessary people into Tsuna's room for a meeting. Tsuna got a strong feeling that Reborn's going to get nasty with him later, but he'll do everything it takes for the sake of the safety regarding his family.

"What's up with the conversation coming from the…" Yamamoto was being interrupted, with a hand raised by Reborn.

"I'm sure everyone is interested in the conversation between Giotto's Famiglia and Tsuna that everyone of the guardians here should have noticed." Reborn finished what was on everyone's mind.

"Reborn…" Tsuna mumbled only to be interrupted by the Sun Arcobaleno.

"We can all safely confirmed that when Tsuna's in a tight situation, will trigger these reactions. So speak Tsuna, if you lie, I'll promise heavy punishment for you." the infant threatened with a hint of anger in his tone.

Everyone was looking at the said boss with curiosity and interest at what he has to say regarding this matter.

"Jyuudaime, are you ok? What's wrong?" Tsuna's right – hand man asked in concern.

"Tsuna, what has happened?" Yamamoto also asked just as concern.

Just as Ryohei was about to ask, Tsuna interrupted by simply saying:

"Minna, I'm sorry but I need sometime to be alone." with that he ran out of the house.

"Oi Tsuna!" Yamamoto called out.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera was about to give chase, but was stopped by Reborn.

"Reborn – san! Datte…" the silvered – haired young adult protested.

"Kufufufu… Tsunayoshi – kun's having some problems lately. Looks like he doesn't want to say anything to us at all." Mukuro commented.

"Mukuro – sama … Boss…" Chrome stuttered out.

"I think its time we'll take matter into our hands, with or without Tsuna's acknowledgement. Tsuna that baka, intents to take on a powerful enemy all by himself without having to involve any of us." Reborn stated.

"What do you say?" Gokudera asked shocked.

"Is it true, Kozo?" Yamamoto followed.

Mukuro and Hibari just gave a look that says they've guessed it somehow. Chrome just kept a blank face, while Ryohei managed a murmur of "That sums it." Lambo looked confused but just gave a shrug and kept silent.

"Reborn – san, what's going on?" Gokudera continued.

"In the mafia world lately, do you hear about a rising power called the Soges Famiglia?" Their founder and boss, I believed is a man named Vince. "Reborn began.

"Vince? I've got sources about this fellow. His aura seems familiar though." Mukuro reported.

"Aah, this fellow style and antics is vaguely familiar, though it's unfortunate I can't recall who." Hibari spoke.

Reborn gave a dark look at that, "What's going on here? I've a bad feeling about this for quite awhile already. Familiar aura? I must look into this. If Tsuna has even resorted to behaving like that, I can't take this easy any longer. I've got to assume the worst possible factors. Che, everything's going to get ugly again."

"Anou, Reborn – san? " Gokudera waved his hands in front of the infant hitman trying to get his attention.

"Aa, I was just trying to straighten out my thoughts, so, I'm going to assign some important missions to all of you. It's a life and death situation out there. As Tsuna's guardians, it's your job to protect your boss." Reborn spoke with a rare seriousness that got everyone's attention.

Then the Arcobaleno started explaining on how Tsuna's been behaving weird recently, his bad sleeping habits, his haggard appearance and how he just managed to read through Tsuna's thoughts before going to plan on how to assist Tsuna without getting themselves killed and other innocent parties involved.

"So I don't have to do anything right?" Lambo asked.

Reborn: "Aah, but we're stepping up your training Lambo, though you're already able to participate in combat but it's still not enough, I'll be giving a call to Ganma, he'll be your Kateikyoshi for as long as possible."

"We'll begin everything soon, so be prepared. You all may go now. Leave Tsuna to me." Reborn then hopped out of opened windows of the room and disappeared to look for his precious Tsuna. _"Don't do anything stupid."_ he thought.

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4

**Kateikyoshi Hittoman Reborn! – Continued Arc**

**Chapter 4: Protect The Boss!**

**A.N: Ciaossu Minna – san! Here's another new chapter, I am glad to have many story alerts and favourites, though I hope that you'll leave a review to let me know how it is, so that I can improve. Any questions pertaining to the story, you can ask through the reviews section. **

**Another thing is that I am informing anyone before that start whining on why am I MIA and when will I be updating, if I do not update its simply because I am waiting for the manga's progression as well as that my daily schedule is busy. For this chapter, I had fun writing two Biodatas. ^^ **

**Here are the answers to some questions on the reviews page: Yes, as stated on the summary, G27 is included but it won't be happening so soon, maybe after a couple of chapters later, G27 would be most likely one-sided though, since I wouldn't want to ruin the R27 plot. Sorry Guys, I'll do a G27 story next time. **

**All27 would be more focus on the more affectionate sides between the members and people involved in the Vongola famiglia. That includes the Ninth's family too~^^**

**Another asked R27 refers to Rebornx27 or Ryoheix27, well if you read up on Reborn wiki, Ryohei's fandom number is 33, so I hope that answers your question. While another has asked if I can take away the recaps, my answer is nope, since there are some who pm-ed me personally to keep with the recaps as it's considerate of having to waste time reading back. Hope you bear with it.**

**There's one who asked that Tsuna's 20 and still living with his mom who makes him lunch, well, yes, but that's gonna change very soon, but in Asian's culture, it's common for kids who're all grown up or even married to still live with the parents, I suppose that's the same for Tsuna since he's brought up in Japan. The error with the suit thingy is fixed, thanks for pointing out the mistake.**

**To know if Hibari went to look for Tsuna as well, read this chapter and also Hibari's age is stated in the first chapter as "**_**Kyouya and Ryohei would be 21**_**", Hibari's first name is Kyouya.**

**If the story is a little draggy to some readers, my apologies since it's all part of the plot while I'm a little long – winded myself~ **

**Have fun reading the new chapter,Sorry for the long wait! Ciao Ciao~**

**Reborn**

Title: Katekyo Hitman, Sun Arcobaleno

Gender: Male

Age: Arcobaleno Form - 1 Adult Form - Unknown

Weapon: Leon, Twin Revolving Rifles

Box Animal: Camaleonte Del Sereno Ver. Vongola (Leona)

Flame: Sun

Date of Birth: October 13

Summary: Tsuna's Spartan Home Tutor, the Famous Hitman, Reborn, got a box animal, a female sun – attribute chameleon on his birthday 3 years ago, though that was meant as a joke thought by Tsuna and some of the Arcobaleno like Skull and Colonello. When Reborn found out, he beat the daylights out of both Tsuna and Skull also known as his lackeys. Soon, he named the female chameleon as Leona, similar to Leon.

His Box animal is able to transform into weapons like those of the Vongola's Guardians, for instance, Leona could Cambio Forma into a pair of special Revolving Rifles made possible by using the latest technology of the Vongola. It's able to shoot non – stop at an incredible ranges and accuracies, using Reborn's sun flames and also special bullets. According to many, Leon is able to get along really well with Leona when she's summoned from her Box.

Reborn is able to read people's minds and has mastered the skill to a whole new level during the 5 – year period upon returning to their original timeline, without anyone's knowledge. He has also developed a keen sense of smell, awareness, observation and also intuition (by simply observing Tsuna). Reborn is places the value of family bonding, protecting of allies and also caring, to a point that he becomes extremely protective of Tsuna's well being.

He's still a tutor but takes on a more advisory role to Tsuna's family, where the young brunette values his opinions more than anything and most of the time obeys what his Tutor's advices. With the three geniuses of Shouichi, Spanner and Giannini's help, the Arcobaleno curse he's holding onto is somewhat lessen due to that he's able to return to his main form for a duration of a month.

Reborn's relationship with everyone in the family somehow became stronger due to the fact that he watch them maturing and grow up, with Tsuna being the closest compared to everyone else. He shares the best and closest bonds with Tsuna that without him knowing until much later, he held strong romantically feelings for the young boss as a result, though the same can be said for Tsuna as well vice versa.

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

Title: Vongola Decimo, 'Dame Tsuna'

Gender: Male

Age: 20

Weapon: X – Gloves Vongola Ring, Contact Lens, Vongola Sky Ring, Mare Sky Ring, Lancia's Boss's Ring, Vongola Primo's Cloak, Vongola Primo's Gauntlets, Vongola Revolutionary Guns, Vongola Sophisticato Moska, Vongola Sky Throwing Knifes (7)

Box Animal: Leone Di Cieli Ver. Vongola (Natsu), Coguaro Di Cieli Ver. Vongola (Sawa), Aquila Di Cieli Ver. Vongola (Ventisette)

Flame: Sky

Date of Birth: October 14

Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, 10th Head of the Vongola Organization, is the ever kind –hearted boss who treats everyone working for him as a close friend/ relative rather than a boss ordering people around. Tsuna's style as boss is to treat everyone with love, care and most importantly, respect. The peacemaker of the family, Tsuna would always be the one who breaks up fights/quarrels with his kind words and actions.

He's a well mannered, kind and person, who has a kind of charisma that makes everyone who after interacting with him for sometimes, would want to be his friend and also would want to protect him, similar to Vongola Nono,Timoteo. Tsuna would always initiate celebrations within the family like throwing a feast or bringing everyone out for a party. He has also learned to be impartial, under the tutorledge of Reborn.

5 years indeed past rather quickly but it was a brilliant period for the young maturing boss. Though he's yet to grow out of his fear for certain things, like the Arcobalenos especially Reborn being in Spartan - mode, Bianchi's poison cooking, Varia's fierce and rowdy behavior or even Hibari and Mukuro on purpose scare the crap out of him with their devious actions, but Tsuna grew into a respectable and fame Vongola's 10th Head., who have won the respect from many, especially his former enemies, like the Varia, Mukuro and even Verde.

Tsuna also takes good care of his allies and their families; recently, they have allied themselves with the Giglio Negro famiglia, led by the current Sky Arcobaleno, Aria. Under Tsuna's and Timoteo's combine stewardship, Vongola and the family together with all its allies were safe and happy. The Arcobalenos except for Verde have decided to move in with Tsuna's family at their new three – story high bungalow, whenever they are at Namimori.

Tsuna's house is connected to their underground base (similar to the one in TYL arc) and that's where Tsuna's office is located. With Shouichi's, Giannini and Spanner's hard work, the base is well hidden, secured and protected, ready in times of emergency. He also did many amazing things just like the ones his future self did (as seen in the TYL arc), he make sure that even in peace, they would never let their guard down, cause in the Mafia, anything could happen.

Last Chapter on Facing His Past:

_Once he entered the bathroom, Tsuna promptly closed the door and heaved a sigh of relief as he leans against the door, a sigh of tension relieving off him._

_"Phew, that was close. I just thought that my heart jumped out of me in that moment. It's just true that I can't handle this kind of things." while rubbing scratching his hair in anxiety. "I'll need to do everything I can to protect everyone. I may not be a hero like what Reborn says but I must try." he thought to himself, the eyes gleaming with hard resolve and conviction._

_With that hardened resolved, the Vongola ring on his finger began to light up with a crystal clear sky flames. The young Vongola jumped back in shocked._

_"HHHiiiiiiiieeeee! Why did the ring lit up?" he asked in panic._

_Soon the brunette could hear a distinct voice from the ring itself. It was as if the voice was from a real person talking directly to him._

_"Vongola Decimo, I'm proud of your courage and thus accept that harden resolve of yours. Do what you wish to do regarding the future of the Vongola and the rings." the voice said and then an image appeared._

_Tsuna panicked again before realizing the voice from the ring itself. __"Weird, was that from the Shodai Vongola? He's proud of me? But why? I may hurt many people in the end."__ was the brunette's thought. Wondering back to how he's been nothing but a wimp, he can't help but feel disheartened about what he's about to do._

_"__First I got to move all of them from Namimori to another country for safety sake. I'll split the Guardians up as well. I'll face Vince alone." __was what Tsuna planned in his mind._

_At different areas of Namimori, the other 7 guardians of the Vongola rings felt their rings lit up with a pretty crystal clear orange light. Soon there was an image of a predecessor Guardian for each of the different ring holders, the same thing that happened during the big battle against Byakuran and his 6 funeral wreaths._

_Gokudera Hayato just came out of a convenience store carrying 2 bags full of snacks and drinks. He then felt a reaction coming from his Vongola storm ring. A visual image came out from the clear orange light emitting from the ring. The Guardian also known as G. was the first Storm Guardian of the Vongola Family._

_"Giotto, this child is very much like you. He's truly the one we've been waiting." was the image of G.'s words, with a genuine smile._

_Rokudo Mukuro, Chrome Dokuro and their cronies were at their hideout at Kokuyo Land, where like Hayato, both of their mist rings lit up. __**(A.N: Chrome and Mukuro both have the modified Mist ring in this fanfiction, this is being mention in a mini biodata entry at the top, so do read that and you'll understand what's going on.)**__ Like Hayato who had an image of its predecessor lighting up, they both share a same combine image of the First Mist Guardian, Demon Spade._

_"Interesting isn't it? Just like you, Giotto. Not to mention the looks, even though yours is blonde and his brown, but practically a clone of you, in looks and conviction." Demon Spade commented in a sarcastic tone._

_Yamamoto Takeshi was on his way to Tsuna's house when his Rain Vongola Ring lit the same clear orange light as the others, an image of the first Vongola Rain Guardian was being shown to him._

_"That's why he has the true blood of the Vongola in him. Unlike the other bosses, he's got the one true conviction that has never been seen since our Boss." the Mist Guardian claimed._

_Elsewhere, Sasagawa Ryohei has brought I-pin and Lambo for a morning run. The two 10 year – olds prove to be great companions as they all enjoy each other's companionship and company. When they stopped to take a break, suddenly both Lambo and Ryohei felt their Vongola rings lit up the way the other Guardians did. Lambo's image was the First Lightning Guardian, Lampo, while Ryohei's was the First Sun Guardian._

_"It's another Boss. That's scary." was what Lampo managed to say._

_"Unbelievable kid. He's truly yours, Giotto. Come to think of it, many similarities are present between ours and theirs don't you think?" the Sun Guardian cheerfully said._

_At Namimori Junior High School's rooftop, Hibari Kyouya was lazing with Hibird at his side. Noticing that his Cloud Vongala ring is being lit up and an image of his predecessor's face was shown, who was the First Cloud Guardian, Alaude. This aroused his interest and looked up at the image with anticipation._

_"It's quite useless no matter what. It's no different from another one of Giotto's rants, which are uncharacteristic dull and boring." Alaude spoke in a disinterest manner._

_Back to Tsuna, he saw that image was the form of his ancestor, the Primo Vongola Head, Giotto, the main founder of the Vongola family. Tsuna look in awe at the person who looks eerily like himself, except that their hair colour was different. Soon Tsuna was able to see all the founders consisting of the Vongola Primo's family._

_"What's this? Why? Why did say that you were proud of me? I've been nothing but a Dame- Tsuna. I…. I…I…could only…" and the brunette started to break down._

_"Listen Vongola Decimo, you have the potential and powers to be the best Vongola head ever, even surpassing myself. Don't let anything put you down, like I said, do as you wish."_

_"Do as you wish? What do you mean?" the boy asked frantically._

_"We are alike more than you've ever think, Decimo. I'm glad I've finally get to meet my true successor. The ring that you have holds unimaginable powers. Don't ever forget that. It's up to you to utilize that power for yourself."_

_"I see. Then… I shall… Use it to… PROTECT MY LOVE ONES." Tsuna shouted out the last part._

_Looking at the young boss's eyes, the image smirked and then disappears with the rest of his guardians, with parting words of "Good Luck, Vongola Decimo. The rest lies in your hands."_

_Reborn smiled at the conversation he overheard outside the bathroom. He was going to give an earful to the young boss. At other parts of Namimori, the other guardians of the rings, decided to look for their boss, in order to clear up what's was that all about. Everyone could be seen running towards Tsuna's home._

Tsuna ran and ran until he finally reached to a deserted rest area near the Namimori shrine. His super honed intuition told that it was the most secluded and quiet compound. He finally slumped onto the grounds near to a set of stone chairs, in exhaustion from all the tension he felt before, all the overwhelming feelings and also from all that running.

"Phew… That was close." He muttered as he rubs off the remaining tears following down his cheeks. Things weren't going that well for the young brunette at the moment as there are too many emotions overwhelming him.

"Well, this place should do for now. But what's with earlier on? Why did Primo appear? What do he meant by 'Do as I wish?' Am I even capable enough to do as I like with a big mafia organisation such as the Vongola? Will Kyuudaime ever let this go? Reborn… I can tell he's worried about me, what if I fail him once again?" The said young man started messing his hair out of frustration after having so many unanswered questions he had.

He then had a flashback on how he first met his Tutor, Reborn, in an embarrassing but most certainly impressionable way. He remember that fateful day, his mom came into his ever messy room to wake him up by calling, "Sawada Tsunayoshi – kun, who received a fifteen for maths test?" and he woke up with a start, thinking that it was his teacher who was calling him.

Noticing his mom having in her hands, the paper of his latest maths test, he tried to grab it from her only to fall onto the ground clumsily.

Next, after being asked on is he alright, his mom showed him Reborn's flyer telling him that a home tutor's coming for him and how interesting the flyer was. He then argued on how he didn't need a home tutor, while she told him the description written on the flyer and then he telling her all that smells like a scam to him, before noticing the time on his wall clock, knowing how late was already he was for school.

He dashed outside, before turning to tell his mom, no matter what, he does not need a home tutor. While running, he lost his footing on the stairs and fell backwards on the stairs to the ground. Then it was then he heard someone saying, "Ciaossu!"

Turning his head, he saw an infant dressed in a smart black 3 – piece suit with the indigo tie and a purple dress shirt underneath and thick black boots, on his head, was a fedora with a thick orange strip running across the cone and a chameleon perched at the right hand side. The infant have big black eyes and noticeable sideburns.

Once getting his attention, the infant asked if he was Tsuna, which he answered yes, the infant continued by saying: "Starting from today I'll be looking after you." Which he interrupted by asking: "Wait, who is this baby?" which the latter replied by "Don't worry, Dame – Tsuna." shocking him, and he continued asking the infant, on why he knows his nickname.

The baby replied: "Gathering information is a basic skill, Tsuna." He then angrily told him to stop calling him Tsuna so casually like they are close friends, instead to address him by his former name, Sawada Tsunayoshi, claiming that he do not want to be called Tsuna by some baby.

This earned the brunette a kick to his cheek from the infant hitman. He then held his cheek in pain asking what was that for. Next was his mom came down from his room asking where the little infant came from.

Reborn, taking out a piece of paper and formally introduced himself as, "I'm a home tutor, Reborn." Both he and his mom laugh hard with disbelief, to that Tsuna also mentioned that he laughed till his stomach hurts, only to fell flat to his face by another of Reborn's kicks.

The teary eyed brunette was now laughing hard remembering what a disaster their first day together became. "What's so funny, Dame – Tsuna?" a voice out of nowhere came. The next thing Tsuna had on his mind was to curse, "Oh shit!"

Before he could run away, a green rope tied him to the tree behind where he was before on the ground. Knowing it was no escape from Reborn this time, Tsuna was determined to keep his mouth and mind shut about anything that was bothering him.

True enough, Reborn appeared before him, leaking out K.I and of course the furious expression shown scared the crap out of him, though he wasn't about to tell the other of course, Fighting with his inner self, he forced to make a blank face to his tutor without revealing anything.

It failed of course, with how well the sun Arcobaleno read him like a book. "Tsuna, what's wrong with you? I wanna know nothing but the entire truth. You have been acting weird lately and I know that you haven't had any sleep for the last 3 days. What's exactly wrong?" The infant demanded in a dangerously low voice.

Not realising tears were starting to flow down from his already swollen eyes, he screamed: "NOTHING! NOTHING IS WRONG!" "Please" he started begging. "Please Reborn! Don't pry into it please, I beg you. Let me handle this. Trust me." Tsuna could take it no more and broke down, sobbing hard.

Reborn, not to say the least he was just surprised; he really was taken aback on how Tsuna reacted. Not to say was what he least expected. He hopped onto Tsuna's left shoulder and quietly comforted the brunette by gently caressing his cheek. They sat there for an hour at least.

Thoughts were going inside Reborn's head, he knew that getting Tsuna to tell him about this is no easy feat but for the sake of everyone's sanity, he will everything to get Tsuna to confide in him. It's really unlike Tsuna to be like this. Usually since 3 years ago, Tsuna has changed to become really tough – minded.

It's since then that Tsuna has not lost control of his emotions but rather became a master in hiding how he really feels to which only people like him, who can read minds, could figure what thoughts he posses.

Seeing him break down like this really sucks and he could feel pain coming from everywhere inside him.

This kind of feeling is new to even him as for as long as he was alive, he had never experience such a pain regarding anyone. Does this mean that he was falling in love with the kid? Impossible, he brushed down those thoughts, afraid to fall in love with anyone.

But the kid is making him seriously worried and scared. He had got a really bad feeling of what's about to come. Right now, seeing Tsuna like this, he couldn't do much except to wait till he cools before finding a different method to approach him about the subject. The boss's well being was his job afterall.

Soon, Tsuna stopped and asked to go back to rest while having the permission to keep school today. Reborn nodded in agreement without any hesitation and accompanied him home together. Once reaching home, Reborn helped by distracting everyone to let the boy go up in peace to rest.

Once Tsuna was in the room alone, he shut the door and went to bed immediately without even changing out of his uniform. Immediately, the boy slumped into an uneasy sleep, dreaming about the same person called Vince.

Downstairs at the kitchen, everyone except Nana, crowded at the kitchen table, demanding answers from the infant hitman. A small hand was raised to show, he wants silence before he will continue. Soon everyone kept quiet, waiting for the Arcobaleno to talk.

"First and foremost everyone, I would like everyone not harass Tsuna for any answers till I'm able to find the best method to get him to talk. When I went to find Tsuna and tried to question him, he broke down." Gokudera then asked with wide eyes: "Hontou ni Reborn – san?" the infant nodded.

Everyone was shocked, since it's really been awhile since their Jyuudaime ever cried, much less, broke down. Hayato was then seen cursing loudly: "This is crap!" Yamamoto, Ryohei, Chrome, Lambo, Fuuta,

I-pin and Bianchi were speechless. Kyouya gave a blank look while Mukuro look down.

"No matter..." Reborn continued, "We must start planning on how to protect Tsuna. His safety comes first in the midst of everything. You'll as guardians of the Vongola will do your job to protect your boss of the Sky Vongola ring, Vongola Jyuudaime, Sawada Tsunayoshi da!" The infant announced.

This earns mixed response from everyone with Gokudera going "Let's do it!" Yamamoto: "Okay!" Ryohei:"Protect to the extreme!" Chrome giving a tiny squeak, Mukuro going "Kufufufufu" Kyouya's expression is that of a smirk, while Lambo, I – pin were cheering, Fuuta has volunteered to help out in anyways he could. Bianchi also decided to help.

Reborn looked at the scene with inner delight, thinking what a long way it is that the youngest generation of the Vongola family has come about. An hour of discussion, everyone has settled to guard the young boss while keeping a low profile and most of all not to let Tsuna know of their plans.

Dismissing everyone, Reborn then took time to set his second plan to action, using Leon as a phone; he sent discreet smses to the Vongola Headquaters, The Varia, and The CEDEF requesting parties such as the Vongola Nono, Xanxus and his team, Iemitsu and his team for a 4 – way secretive and encrypted telecommunication system developed by the Vongola using the latest technology that the world has yet to seen.

The 6 guardians excluding Lambo were gathered together at a local fast food restaurant, Umekyo for further discussions for their next plans of actions.

Mukuro and Chrome were eating their meals quietly while observing the guardians.

Kyouya was visibly twitching with irritation: "Why are we crowding here together?"

"Stop being such a prick Hibari! We're here to discuss how to protect the boss!" Gokudera retorted while munching on his fish fillet burger.

"Right Tako – head, so what should we do?"Ryohei suddenly blurted out having food in his mouth.

"Shut up Shibafu atama, I was about to explain but you're spitting out all your food all over us." Hayato shouted back.

"What was that Tako – head?" and the two guardians began their staring match once again.

"Maa maa, Senpai, Gokudera, calm down won't you guys? These aren't getting anywhere and we might be late for Tsuna afterwards." Yamamoto reasoned.

Both immediately stopped and Gokudera immediately straightened himself; "Yamamoto is right, now where was I?"

"Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi – kun is clearly in distress, plus that young Vongola's abilities has taken a soar to another whole new level since, he's able to block out my powers to enter his mind and read his thoughts."

"What do you mean by that Mukuro?" Hayato demanded clearly pissed off.

"Kufufufu... You don't get it do you? Gokudera Hayato? If Tsunayoshi is starting to do these kinds of things by doing things this way, he's trying to push us out of the way. Whatever it is, it's dangerous."

Mukuro explained.

"Mukuro – sama..." Chrome whispered.

"No matter, you all heard Reborn – san just now. Despite being how it is, in times of need, Reborn – san has every right to succeed the Boss, so he's no. 2." Gokudera grunted.

"Aa, Gokudera is right, the problem now is what's going on with Tsuna? For so many years I've known him, he was never like this. Clearly, he has lost alot of weight as and the fact that he's look very pale..."

Yamamoto stated while looking worried.

"I've got a bad feeling about this, like something big is about to happened." Hibari frowned.

"We will observe the boss as time goes by; meanwhile, we have to plan how to guard the boss from now on. I believe that we'll receive official orders from the Kyuudaime later on." Gokudera grumbled.

"The best course of action is to follow the baby's plan; I will be heading to Italy with Tetsuya tomorrow morning. Then the Discipline committee will be at your disposal. Do as you wish with them."

"Wait did I hear you wrong Hibari? You are letting the discipline committee to assist us? You're joking right?" Hayato asked astonished.

"Is there a problem with that Gokudera Hayato? This is to compensate for not being able to look after the Omnivore. When all this is over, I will kamikose Sawada Tsunayoshi for trying to take away all the fun." Hibari answered with a death glare aim at Gokudera.

"Wait Hibari, are you going to spy on Vince alone? That's being rash!" Yamamoto voiced out.

"It's none of your concern, Yamamoto Takeshi. Even if I'm in danger, I would not want to crowd with the likes of anyone of you." replied the discipline committee's head.

"Don't have to be so mean, we have always taken everything to the extreme!" countered Ryohei.

"I agree with Yamamoto suggestion." came a voice from out of nowhere.

"This... this sounds like..." Yamamoto stuttered.

"Hoi!" as Reborn hopped onto the table.

"Reborn – san!" "Kozo!" "Akambo.""Kufufufu, Arcobaleno, what an entrance." Came the various responses of the guardians to Reborn's sudden appearance.

"Ciaossu!" the baby greeted, "Hibari, you and Mukuro would be working together acting as the 2 guardians of Vongola Jyuudaime Famiglia for spying; Kyuudaime has received word regarding this and will be expecting you both tomorrow at Venice." He continued.

"Well, since the baby wishes so, I would simply comply with it." Hibari consented, clearly annoyed at the new orders, while Mukuro just shrugged with indifference and Reborn simply smirked.

"With that settled, I will rely on the rest of you to guard and spend time with him while I would be away for the rest of today and tomorrow. That includes you, Chrome." The baby continued.

"Kufufufu... Boku wo kawaii Chrome, whoever bullies you, I will personally take care of him when I'm back." Mukuro said with an underlying dark tone of threat to it.

"Mukuro – sama ..." with that she blushed.

"With that settled, I would leave everything to rest of you guys here. If problem arises, go for S.O.S 4312, all of us would be informed. I'm counting on you, Gokudera and Yamamoto." With everything settled, everyone went to their respective jobs.

At Tsuna's place, the brunette woke up with a start again, halfway through his nightmares, he got the strangest dreams ever, he recognized the face of his ancestor, Sawada Ieyatsu/Vongola Primo/Giotto, smiling gently at him and telling him the strangest things.

"Strange, what was that dream all about? It felt so real. It was like the one I had before I fought future Irie Shouichi. But I can't be sure about this though." He muttered to himself when his stomach growled.

"True, I haven't eaten since this morning; I guess I just go downstairs for an early dinner." He smiled.

Tsuna then changed out of his uniform and wore a light yellow T –shirt with a fish picture at the middle and a pair of comfort black shorts. With his mood feeling much better, he went downstairs looking for food.

Hearing noises coming from the living room, he was surprised to see most of his guardians together with Fuuta, I – pin and Bianchi all gathered at his kitchen, "Tsuna – nii!" came the ever mature Fuuta's voice, I – pin and Lambo also greeted enthusiastically followed by the others including Chrome.

"Konnichiwa minna – san, why is everyone here?" Tsuna asked confused.

"Oh Tsuna, Everyone's worried about you being overly stressed up lately, so they've decided to have a stay over for a few days to keep you company." answered Bianchi.

"Ehhh?..." Tsuna sweat dropped. "More like they are trying to be free – loaders!" he thought to himself.

"Jyuudaime, Let's have fun together!" boomed his ever loyal Storm Guardian.

"Yoroushiku ne Tsuna!" Yamamoto smiled.

"Arigatou Gokudera – kun, Yamamoto." thanking them.

"Let's have an extreme time together, Sawada, we can have a light round of a boxing spar together." The Sun Guardian shouted enthusiastically.

Tsuna again sweat dropped at Ryohei's antics. "More like having a rough crazy boxing match..."

"Ohya Sawada, My sister maybe coming over after dinner with Miura – san and Kurokawa – san."

"Kyoko – chan is coming, I'm so glad..." he blushed at the thought while his thoughts turned to disappointment when he heard Haru and Hana will be tagging along as well.

"Ah, Arigatou onii –san." thanking Ryohei.

"Boss, Mukuro – sama, made this for you. He mentioned that this would protect you." handing an indigo charm over to him.

"Arigatou Chrome. Where's Mukuro?" he asked, being curious.

"He's was given a mission with the Cloud Guardian. So Mukuro –sama went ahead already bringing along, Ken and Chikusa."

"EEEEEEEeeeehhhhh? Mission? What Mission? He and Hibari –san went for a mission together?" "Daijoubu the both of them together?" whispering the sentence to himself; "Speaking of which I don't see Reborn anywhere, where is he?" he asked frantically.

Then Gokudera started to explain while passing him an envelope with the Vongola crest on it. "Jyuudaime, Mukuro and Hibari received summons from Kyuudaime wanting their help for a mission in Italy, while Reborn – san mentioned he would be away for 2 days." He reported with downcasted look.

After looking at the letter, which was written by the Ninth, he couldn't help but felt rather worried. Looking up, he saw that everyone's cheerful looks suddenly turned serious, Tsuna also felt uncomfortable. "So – ka?"

The brunette silently hopes and fervently prayed that everyone away would be safe and sound.

It was then at the sudden tense atmosphere, Tsuna's stomach decided to make another growl again, which let everyone laughed at the sudden break in high tension.

Wrapping around his arms around Tsuna like always Yamamoto ruffled the slightly shorter male's hair; "Hahaha, you can have some sushi that my dad made, first."

"Jyuudaime, while kaa –sama is still preparing dinner, let's eat sushi made by Yamamoto's old man." And Tsuna nodded in agreement.

Opening up a big red sushi case, everyone was drooling at the sight of those sushis that Yamamoto's dad prepared. There were at least 80 pieces with different varieties. "Wow, Thanks Yamamoto."

Yamamoto grinned: "No problem man, Oyaji said that these are to thank you for having me over for the next couple of days."

"Itadakimasu" from everyone's voice and they tugged into the sushi.

"This is great stuff, Yamamoto." was Ryohei's comment.

"I agree as well, it's simply delicious." seconded by Tsuna.

"Hmm... Not bad" was the dull comment made by Hayato, who was actually one of those eating the most.

"Not bad only? He's actually gobbling up the sushi like Lambo..." Tsuna thought with a sweat drop.

"Lambo –san daisuki sushi!" "I –pin agree." came from the two youngest children.

Yamamoto smiled and thanked everyone: "Arigatou ne, minna." Which made Tsuna smiled as well.

Rounds of boisterous chatter and laughter indeed lifted up Tsuna's spirits much further; Tsuna didn't do much but to watch everyone having fun in their own ways. Lambo though being 10 years old still behaved rather childishly except that he's more tolerable.

I – pin has matured wonderfully; she's taller than Lambo and is currently a student leader in junior school. She's still actively taking part in competitions for martial arts and still trains under the Storm Arcobaleno Fon, who has always been her master.

The two youngest children were playing catch with Fuuta while at the same time, cheering. Fuuta is about the height of his 15 year old self, Tsuna secretly thank God that he hit his growth spurt when he was 17 so out of all the guardians, he's the second tallest, next to Yamamoto.

Bianchi still looks very much the same except that she's grown a little taller. She was watching the scene with fondness. Though being one of the most feared assassins in the mafias, she is a softie with children and dearly cares for them. Seeing the kids' laughter makes her heart smile.

Tsuna was also enjoying the children's happiness; the sounds of laughter brought about a sense of peace that he wished that it will last forever. "I'll die protecting my family to the very end." was his resolve. Meanwhile, the other guardians were giving eye contacts to each other signalling their duty.

It was then Haru, Kyoko and Hana came. Bianchi proposed some games for everyone to play including the little ones which ended up in a mess, since her signature Poison cooking was involved. Soon, it was dinner, but not without its usual commotion even without Reborn around.

While tucking into his meal, Tsuna found himself missing his tutor, Reborn very much. He allowed his mind to wonder about his tutor, thinking how and where is the little infant and also if the infant misses him like he does. He then shook his head and brush off those thoughts saying how wrong it was.

Tsuna did not realised his growing affections and strong feelings towards his tutor, he missed Reborn's Spartan training with him all of the sudden and even their exchange of words towards each other occasionally. Meanwhile, Reborn have finally arrive to his secret destination, "So you have come, Rosso Pepperita ..."

T.B.C


End file.
